Sugar? Yes, Please!
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: It's a thing with them, if one is missing from the bed the other can't sleep properly. Bobbi calls it codependence, Skye calls it 'we-almost-lost-each-other-way-too-many-times'. She pushes the covers off of her, still feeling snoozy but it's already half past nine and even though it's their day off Skye doesn't plan on stay in under the sheets unless Ward is with her.


It's a thing with them, if one is missing from the bed the other can't sleep properly. Bobbi calls it codependence, Skye calls it 'we-almost-lost-each-other-way-too-many-times'. She pushes the covers off of her, still feeling snoozy but it's already half past nine and even though it's their day off Skye doesn't plan on stay in under the sheets unless Ward is with her.

Preferably naked!

So a quick shower and wearing something more appropriate than Ward's worn out Harry Potter t-shirt Fitz got him as a birthday gift she goes searching for her boyfriend. The base is oddly quiet as she makes her way through it, but then again Coulson is running an important op and more than half of the stuff members are on it. It's still early and they said the weather will be good today, so maybe Skye will be able to drag him outside for a walk or something. A small smile tags at the corner of her mouth when she reaches the kitchenette the team is sharing; Skye has waited way too long for this, to see him like that. Ward has earbud on and music blasting from her iPod, thank you very much, because she obviously has better taste in music.

He's humming and swinging to Maroon 5's 'Sugar' and what gets her ever more is his posture. His shoulders are relaxed (nothing like the uptight man he used to be) and even if she can't see his face she knows he's smiling. It makes Skye so happy to see him smile, after what he's being through, after what they've _both _been through.

She doesn't realise she's moving until she's standing behind him with her arms wrapped around him, this height difference is starting to get on her nerves to be honest. He tenses for a brief second until she places a soft kiss against his clothed shoulder. "Hi." He whispers as he turns around to face her.

"Hi." She smiles bitting her lips trying to hold back her smile. "Fancy meeting you here." She teases, laughing lightly.

"I thought you'd like breakfast." He says stepping away from her, Ward turns the stove off and puts the last pancake on the plate. "You slept in today." The old Grant Ward would bitch about that saying how bad it is for her training and all that crap. The Grant Ward she knows now though, the real Grant Ward says it in a way that seems teasing rather than scolding.

"I'd slept more if you had stayed in bed with me." Skye runs a lone finger down his chest and resists the argue to make of him wearing an apron. She does however smile at the words written across his chest. "Kiss the cook?" It's her turn to tease him.

"One can only hope." He says pulling her back into his arms.

"I'd like to fuck the Cook." He drops his head on her shoulder laughing. "Is that a choice?"

"Skye!" He groans and picks her ups placing her on the counter behind her. The thing she loves about her boyfriend? He's so easy to work up! She blames that one staying too long apart too. But then again when you've spend three years of your life running away from something you desperately wanted no one can blame you for wanting to have it all the time when it's yours.

His fingers slip under the her sundress, trailing slowly up her thigh barely even touching her. Skye wiggles against him, she knows she's getting impatient, he knows she's getting impatient and yet Ward refuses to go any faster. She gets him back a moment later though when his fingers finally trace where she needs him the most, a small whine escapes his lips when all he finds is wetness.

"Who's laughing now?" She taunts but her question falls in deaf ears because at the same moment her small hand slips inside his jeans. They are going to have sex, right here, right now, on top of the kitchen counter. _Ew, no! They eat here! _"Wall." She whispers between pulls of their lips.

"What?" He's too lost in what they're doing to process any kind of words, all that matters is Skye and her body and the way she moans his name.

"We're going to fuck against the wall." She orders and he follows them perfectly. The next moment her back hits the wall a little too hurt but it only adds to the whole thing. They both know it's going to be quick and fast and hot as hell because someone might find them any moment now. "Fuck!" She whimpers against his lips when Ward trusts inside her without warning, her breath hitches for that brief moment he stretches her open. Her legs lock tight around his waist and her arms wrap around his neck, leaving no space between them as Ward fucks up against the wall.

"Fuck, I love you." He groans when her walls flutter around his length, pulling him deeper inside of her. She's not going to last long and by the looks of it he won't either. Her nails bite into his clothed shoulders when the waves of pleasure take her under and he's kissing her again trying to choke her sobs. A moment later he follows her too.

"I love you more." Skye finally murmurs after they're calmed down, still locked into an embrace. Neither of them wants to move but they have to. "Meet you back to our room in five?" She asks finally after a moment of kissing and caressing because if they keep doing that here it will definitely lead to another round. As much as Skye likes danger she'd enjoy it more if they could take their time now.

"Hell yes!" He laughs as he finally lets her back on her feet, not that Skye can really stand on them. One last kiss and he's gone. She pours herself a glass of juice and leans against the counter for a moment, the pancakes long forgotten. She's hungry but not for food.

"Something's different in here." Hunter's puzzled voice bring her out of her thoughts as he stands at the doorway. Skye wants to laugh but instead she puts an innocent mask on her face.

"Like what?"

"I don't know." He shrugs still confused. "But something's different, I know it."

"Imagining things again, I see." She teases as she places her glass in the sink.

"Am not!" He yells at her retreating form making her laugh.

"If you say so!"


End file.
